


The Little Things In Life

by CallingCinderella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Choking, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Flat Booty Appreciation, Hand Jobs, Light Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Soft sex, Spanking, Strength Kink, Sweet Talk, Thong, Voyeurism, Why you all act like you wouldn't drink down Oikawa's dick even with that flat booty, boy deserves some appreciation, collection of one shots for oikawa's ass, lazy morning sex, more people to be added and more tags as I add more drabbles, multiple rounds, pairing will be noted in chapter titles, throwing wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingCinderella/pseuds/CallingCinderella
Summary: Oikawa is perfect. Oikawa is amazing. There's just one small problem.His booty.-A series of odd oneshots all surrounding our precious Great King Oikawa and his flat booty. Pairings + tags will be noted in the chapter titles-
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 215





	1. UshiOi - Actor AU

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima x Oikawa, Actor AU.  
> Contains mirror masturbation, mirror sex, doggy style, biting, ass eating and licking.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWA EVEN THOUGH THERE'S ONLY 20 MINS LEFT IN MY TIME ZONE oops.

“And we have with us today the hottest duo the world has ever seen. Please welcome - Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi!” 

The crowd erupted into cheers and screams, eyes dazzling from more than just the flashes of cameras as the two stars walked onto the stage. Oikawa walked on first, a flirty playfulness in his step as he winked and waved to the crowd, wrapping them all around his finger with just one smirk. He made sure to dazzle the itnerviewer with a bright smile full of pearly whites, taking the closest seat to the interviewer.

Ushijima was three steps slower, walk controlled yet languid. He didn’t look at the crowd, face as monotone as ever. He did, however, squint when a camera flashed in his face, sitting down next to Oikawa. He leaned in, trying to ask Oikawa if they really needed the cameras in their faces. 

Oikawa blinked, laughing to cover his surprise. Who did Ushijima think he was? They were  _ not _ friends and he didn’t have to sit so close to him. If anything, Ushijima should handle his own image by himself! He wasn’t there to give the other any pointers. No, Ushijima was his biggest, biggest rival. Oikawa had shot to fame with his flirty image, winning the hearts of many with just a smile. He had ruled the industry for over six years, always coming at as the most wanted. The most loved. 

So  _ why. _

Why had someone like Ushijima appeared? He was neither sociable or enticing. Everything about him was plain and lifeless. Boring hair, boring eyes and a very boring physique. Tall, muscly, but wasn’t everyone nowadays? That look just wasn’t in, wasn’t going to cut it anymore. 

So  _ why _ .

Why had Ushijima been casted as the lead for such a heavily anticipated project? Why was it Ushijima that was playing the love interest and Oikawa the  _ rival _ ? It didn’t make sense. Oikawa was better in every way. Hell, he doubted Ushijima even had a drop of experience in being a lover. Oikawa could play anything - a happy lover, a flirty lover, a cute lover, a sexy lover, ANY LOVER. So why, why had Ushijima been picked to be this mysterious lover? Oikawa could do it. Oikawa could be a mystery if he wanted.

“Oikawa-san, you have been the number one requested guest on our show for four years running. Thank you very much for joining us,” the interviewer laughed softly, “Did our unrelenting begging make you pity us?”

“Oh, there was no pity. I wanted to come on this show for a very long time. I always want to be able to show my true self to my fans, but I also love to give my fans lots and lots of new projects.” Oikawa gave a winning smile, “I hope they will all love this one too. The book made me feel so many emotions the first time I read it. I knew I had to be part of something amazing. Everyone, please make sure you prepare yourself to laugh, to cry, to feel reborn after the story unwinds.”

“That’s brilliant to hear Oikawa. Moving on, Ushijima-san, this is your first big project. How do you feel about playing a mysterious, unknown lover? Does knowing that the book has been a best seller for three years make it more intimidating?”

“No.”

Silence.

And more silence.

Oikawa was sure the whole room was going to be swallowed up. No?  _ No?  _ That was all he was going to say!? “Ha-Haha! Ushi-chan, you can tell them we were nervous. It’s a really really big book. Even I was nervous. We never want to ruin such greatness.”

“I see.” Ushijima reached out, holding Oikawa’s hands in his own, “I didn’t realise you were nervous, Oikawa-san. I am sorry, I will help you.”

“Huh? No I- It’s okay, Ushi-chan. I’m fine.” What the fuck was this!? How  _ dare _ Ushijima turn away his help and turn it around to embarrass him like this!? Oikawa cleared his throat, yanking his hands out of Ushijima’s grasp. “Ushi-chan, I’m telling you not to be shy. You can’t rely on me forever.”

“That’s just like you Oikawa-san, helping out your junior like this.” The interviewer smiled politely, “So Ushijima-san, how do you feel about the whole project?”

“It’s fine.”

“Just fine?” The interview leaned in, hoping he could get more information. "Was there any bit that you really enjoyed?" 

"Acting." 

"Ushijima-san, do you feel like every project you've been on is the same?" The interviewer leaned back in his seat, "it's all just acting to you?" 

"Each piece is different. It's good like that." Ushijima didn't even blink as he looked at the interviewer, ready for any questions that would be thrown his way. His manager had told him to be truthful and so he was. 

"......Ushijima-san, is this your favourite character to play?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Why?"

"He's more like me." 

"How-" no, this was getting nowhere. They were losing the crowd. And, worse, they were all watching /Oikawa/ instead. What kind of host got outshone by a guest who was just sitting there, posing with a peace sign!? “What is it like working with Oikawa-san, Ushijima-san? Oikawa-san, how do you find working with Ushijima-san?”

Oikawa gave a grin - finally, the questions were coming back to him. The attention would be all his. Just one more step. “It’s amazing. He’s refreshing. I haven’t had a co-actor like him before. Working with him feels like a breeze. It’s very calming, because Ushijima doesn’t make a fuss.”

“Is that so? I can see that. Ushijima does seem like a calm, straight forward young man.” The interviewer then looked at Ushijima. He waited a minute before thrusting a mic prop into Ushijima’s face, “How is Oikawa-san on set? Is he just as dazzling as on camera?”

“Oiwaka-san is…,” Ushijima looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa shuddered, feeling as if the other was trying to stare into his soul with his lifeless eyes. Was Ushijima going to try and ruin his image? He’d beat him to a pulp if he did. He opened up a water bottle, taking a sip to keep himself occupied as he waited for the answer.

“So bright. Loud. Especially in bed.”

Oikawa choked on his water, slamming the bottle down onto the seat. He quickly turned his face away from the audience, coughing into his sleeve. He was  _ what _ in  _ where _ !? 

“In bed?” The interviewer laughed, shaking his head at Oikawa’s reaction. “You seem to have surprised even Oikawa-san! Did you both share a room for the location shoots? Are you going to tell us a dark secret like Oikawa-san snores?!”

“No. I heard him. Our rooms were next to each other in the hotel last night.” Ushijima gently pressed his large hand on Oikawa’s back, gently patting it, “Are you okay, Oikawa-san? Did you choke on the water?”

“Ah, ha ha! You surprised me. Ahem.” Oikawa turned back to the audience, smile strained. Ushijima. Ushijima’s room was  _ next door _ ? But that didn’t prove anything. Surely the bedroom was somewhat soundproofed. Otherwise - otherwise his dreaded costar Ushijima had heard him jerking off in his hotel room and HisLifeWasOverHisCareerWasOverHeCanNeverWorkEverAgain-

“Oikawa-san.” Ushijima slid his hand down Oikawa’s back, rounding over one of his hips before sliding back up his body. He pat Oikawa’s chest, “Do you feel better? Is it still stuck? Tell me if you feel sick, I have medicine in my bag.”

“I’m okay, thank you, Ushi-chan.” Oikawa was bright red, senses on fire. Did Ushijima just - who the hell did he think he was touching him up like that _ on live tv no less _ . “I was video calling my family last night. Ushijima must’ve heard me talking to them. I’m sorry, I talk louder when I’m excited.”

“I know you were excited. I heard it. Do you really do that with your family, Oikawa-san?” Ushijima was as expressionless as always, reaching for the discarded waterbottle to take a refreshing sip himself.

HE EVEN DRANK FROM  _ HIS _ BOTTLE!? That was an indirect kiss! This Ushijima was a crafty, sleazy man! Oikawa laughed awkwardly, placing his hand on Ushijima’s thigh to get his attention, “YeS i ViDeO cAlL mY fAmIlY wHeN i wOrK oUt. ThAtS wHaT yOu HeArD tHeN?”

“...Interesting.” Ushijima smiled. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

“Oh, so Oikawa-san has a strict workout routine? Even whilst on a shoot?” The interviewer gave a smile, all too happy to give Oikawa all the attention - there really was no getting information out of Ushijima-san.

“I work out five days a week. I try to keep my rest days on the days of shoots, but sometimes that just isn’t possible. It’s important to stay healthy, right?” Oikawa beamed, “Actually, I think I have been slacking lately. Can’t you tell? It’s why I’ve worn a jumper today!” He laughed, shaking his head, “I don’t want to show my fans this side of me. I promise to work harder and eat better, even when my schedule is full.”

“Oikawa-san, you do not look like you’ve gained even a bit of weight!” The interviewer laughed along with Oikawa, re-energized by his bubbliness. “Oikawa-san, I think you worry too much. Your fans will love you no matter what. Won't you all?”

The crowd erupted into cheers - but not at the question.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was the reason. Ushijima Wakatoshi had lifted Oikawa’s jumper, looking over his abs and hips. “Oikawa-san hasn’t gained any weight. This is norm-”

“BAKATOSHI!” Oikawa yanked his jumper down, face on fire. “Don’t do that on live tv! That's indecent!”

“But Oikawa-san has lots of underwear shoots. Why are you embarrassed? Is it not allowed on tv?” Ushijima kept his hand on Oikawa’s jumper, keeping his gaze on the other. “Oikawa-san, your body is beautiful. You’re very healthy.” 

"My body is beautiful!? Ushi-chan, you're unfair!" How did he save this now!? Oikawa cleared his throat, "did your manager and mine ask you to do this? A prank?" He laughed, hoping he was pulling this excuse off well. He stood up, grabbing the neck of his jumper before pulling it off. "Manager-san, if you're watching, I hope you're well. You can try to prank me, but I'm the Grand King Oikawa Tooru. And I," he turned away from the camera to face the audience, hand cupped around his ear. 

"ALWAYS WIN. ALWAYS WIN!," The crowd chanted, finishing off Oikawa's catchphrase. The flashes of phones were going crazy, all excited to get a picture of Oikawa's sculpted body up close. 

Oikawa laughed, tying his jumper around his waist. "But it's not fair if it's just me, is it? I'm the senpai here. Ushi-chan, let us see~" He gripped Ushijima's hands, yanking him up from the sofa. "Ushi-chan, your prank has failed. As a punishment, I order you to take off your jumper!" 

"Haha, Oikawa-san really is the grand King. It's an order from your decorated senpai, Ushijima-san. What will you do?" 

Ushijima gave a small shrug, neither surprised or interested. It wasn't like Oikawa hadn't been seen shirtless before. "If you want to see me naked, you should underdress me." 

Oikawa choked on his breath, eyes widening. To see him naked?! What was he even saying on live tv? "I don't want to see you  _ shirtless,  _ the crowd does. Your fans do. I'm just helping them see it sooner." 

"I'll be shirtless in one of the later scenes of the movie. See it then, everybody," Ushijima replied. He gave a smile, tugging Oikawa behind his own bigger body. "Oikawa-san, you should really make your fans wait to see you shirtless too." He turned to face Oikawa, unbuttoning his own shirt. He pulled Oikawa in close, wrapping him in the ends of the shirt. "Stay covered. It's cold in here," Ushijima then dipped his head low, lips brushing over Oikawa's ear as he whispered, " _ Tooru" _

The crowd went wild, screaming in joy and shock at the scene. The two hottest actors in the industry, touching bare skin as they shared one shirt and having a secret exchange!? It was enough to set the crowd alight, all trying to rush from their seats to get closer to the stage. 

"Everybody, please stay back! Don't come onto the stage! Security!" The interviewer ran infront of Ushijima and Oikawa, arms outstretched. "Ushijima-san, Oikawa-san, please leave for now. The crowd is dangerous!" 

Ushijima nodded, effortlessly picking up his co-star bridal style. He began to walk backstage without any worry that his actions were only making the crowd wilder. 

"H-hey! Asshole, put me down! What are you doing!?" Oikawa struggled in the other's strong arms. He flushed bright red as they began to pass the crew, gripping tightly at Ushijima's arms. "Let me down! Everyone is looking!"

"You like attention."

"Are you crazy!? I don't want this attention! Put Me down!" Oikawa groaned, resigning himself to his fate. Why did ti have to be stupid Ushijima of all people? “Are we at least going somewhere private? I don’t have a shirt on, your shirt is unbuttoned and-”

Ushijima nodded, shifting Oikawa to get a better grip around his waist, holding him closer as he walked through the lobby, “We’re going back to my hotel room. You wanted me to get naked, Oikawa-san.”

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET NAKED. I NEVER WANT YOU TO BE NAKED. WHY DO YOU THINK I WANT YOU NAKED!?” 

“Then, the rumours are true? You like yourself naked?” Interesting. There was so much to be learned about Oikawa-san. An enigma indeed. Ushijima moved Oikawa to one arm, effortlessly holding him up as he reached for his room card. He swiped it, opening the door before shutting it behind himself. He dropped Oikawa down on the bed, “Oikawa-san. I want to ask you something.”

“What?” Oikawa sighed, sitting up.

Ushijima pressed his hand over Oikawa’s chest, pushing him back down. “Were you reading the script last night?”

“What are you talking about?” Oh, was this idiot getting on his last nerve now. Oikawa glared at the other, “I did. I’m an actor, I have to learn my lines.”

“Then was it your scene with the female lead that got you excited, or was it mine?” Ushijima slid his hand down the flat of Oikawa’s stomach, “Are you a method actor?”

_ He heard _ . Oikawa’s heart sped up, goosebumps running over his skin. He looked at Ushijima, eyes wide in worry. “I- That. I didn’t know our rooms were so close. And I- I’m a man too, Ushijima. I only masterbated because I felt like that, that’s all.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, “Are you going to tell the press?”

“That you’re a man who masterbates?” Ushijima couldn’t help a chuckle at hearing that. “Oikawa-san, are you okay? I think everyone knows that you're a man with sexual urges.” 

“T-then. Then what do you want!? Couldn’t you just ignore it?!” Oikawa groaned, hiding his face with his hands, “Do you just like knowing everything!? Asshole! Seriously!”

“I’m just curious. You’re interesting.” Ushijima pushed Oikawa’s hands aside, looking directly at him, “You should’ve come to me instead.” He cupped Oikawa’s groin, giving a smile before spreading those perfect legs open.

“I should- are you crazy!? Hey! Hey!” Oikawa then paused, a slow smirk creeping onto his lips. “Oh. I get it. Listening to me, did it turn you on? Did you touch yourself whilst listening in on me?” He wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck, strong legs fighting off Ushijima’s hold to wrap around his waist. “Ha, you’re hard. You jerked off whilst being a voyeur, didn’t you? Should I go and tell the press that their cool, mysterious Ushijima is only like that so he can be a pervert stalker?”

“When you’re that loud, you’re inviting listeners. Did it get you off to think someone would hear?” Uhsijima pressed his hips against Oikawa’s, thumbing at his bottom lip, “You’re hard, too. You like attention, afterall.”

Oikawa laughed, “you think you’re funny, don’t you? I’ll see how cool and composed you can stay.” He tangled a hand in Ushijima’s hair, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. He parted his lips, pinching Ushijima’s arm to get his mouth open enough to slide his tongue inside. He moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue over Ushijima’s. He pulled away just slightly, catching his breath before kissing the other again, tugging at his hair to keep him close. “Mmm, so you can actually kiss. Good job.”

“Thank you, Senpai.” Ushijima dipped his head down, hair tickling Oikawa’s neck before his mouth even brushed the skin.

“I wasn’t being ser- _ oh _ .” Oikawa rolled his head to the side, hands smoothing down the sheets as he arched his back, rolling his hips into Ushijima. He bit his bottom lip, gripping the sheets with a moan, “Stop stop don’t  _ bite _ .”

“You like it,” Ushijima replied, cold breath ghosting frost over the bite mark on Oikawa’s neck. He kissed down to the shoulder, leaving another bite. He kissed it in apology, hands cupping Oikawa’s chest, thumbing at his nipples. “You moaned even louder than this last night. Am I not as good as you?”

“My hand doesn’t bite,” Oikawa whispered, pushing Ushijima’s shirt down his shoulders and back. “Take it off, it’s getting in the way.”

“I told you you wanted me naked.”

“Yea, I want you naked. _Hurry_ _up_.” Oikawa lifted his hips off the bed, unbuttoning his jeans and beginning to shimmy out of them. “ _Move_. I want these off.”

“Go ahead.” Ushijima sat back, eyes trained on each movement of muscle on Oikawa. He really did have a strong workout regime. He pulled at Oikawa’s underwear, raising a brow as his cock sprung free. “You’re smaller than I thought.”

“Do you want to have sex or not?” Oikawa rolled his eyes, pushing at Ushijima’s chest. “Nope. The moods gone. Go away. I can do it on  _ my own _ .”

“Go ahead.” Ushijima pulled Oikawa into his lap, spreading his legs open. He rested his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, looking down at his cock. “You sounded so pleasured last night. SHow me what to do.”

“Show you? You just want to watch me.” Oikawa was insane.  _ This _ was insane. This should’ve never happened - and yet here Ushijima Wakatoshi was, staring at him like he wanted to both eat him and murder him. His cock twitched at the thought, gaze slowly moving to the corner of his eyes, looking at Ushijima’s lips. A stern frown. Was he losing composure?  _ Good _ . “Watch carefully,” Oikawa purred out, spreading his legs even further before bringing his knees up. He pressed his own fingers to his mouth, three fingers inching past his lips. They kept moving lower and lower and lower - with no movement needed from Oikawa’s throat at all.

Ushijima was watching intently, eyes fixated on the neck muscles. The fingers were knuckle deep in Oikawa’s mouth and yet he didn’t need to swallow or gag. He felt his own cock harden at the sight, pressing his own fingers against Oikawa’s throat.

Oikawa choked lightly, shooting Ushijima an annoyed glance. He opened his mouth, spit-soaked fingers dripping down onto his cock below. “Don’t touch me.” He snaked his hand down his body, leaving a shiny trail for Ushijima’s eyes to follow. Finally, he grasped the base of his cock, giving a soft squeeze. He let out a pleased sigh, eyes sliping closed as he stroked over his own cock. He used his nails to scrape at the slit on the head, shuddering as he felt a drop of precum leak from his tip.  _ It felt good _ . He laughed softly, knees knocking together as he sped up his hand, squeezing down on his length to create delicious friction. “ _ Mmm _ , _ haa, oh _ .” He thumbed at the slit on the underside of his cock, sliding back up to dig the pad against the tip, smoothing out the precum. He bucked his hips, hand sliding down with a  _ slap _ right to the base. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he gasped, fisting the base before pumping his hand quickly, cock freely weeping its essence.” _ So close _ ,” he moaned, toes curling. “ _ Ye- _ HA!?” He whipped his head to face Ushijima, enraged. “What!?”

“I want to see.” Ushijima had pushed Oikawa’s legs apart, throwing the other off balance. No longer was Oikawa palming his own cock than he was gripping the sheets. “Sorry, were you close?”

“ _ Fuck you _ .”

“I want to see. Don’t you?” Ushijima cupped Oikawa’s face, shoving his tongue in the elder’s mouth. He sucked on the tip of Oikawa’s tongue, manhandling him to face to the left of the room. He pulled away with a grin, reaching down to stroke Oikawa’s cock. “I hated that you closed your eyes. Keep them open.” He gripped Oikawa’s chin, forcing him to look straight ahead. “Continue.”

“Continue my ass-” Oikawa flushed bright red. He scanned over his boy in the mirror, quickly reaching down to cover his cock. “Don’t look.”

“You can look but I can’t?” Ushijima raised a brow, lightly pressing his nail into the slit at the tip of Oikawa’s cock, “i want to see more. It was hard to see your face before.” He pressed his rock hard clothed dick against Oikawa’s ass, rubbing it up and down, “ _ Keep going _ .”

“I am for  _ myself _ . Who said you could look?” Oikawa pushed Ushijima’s face away, turning his attention back to the mirror. He smirked at himself, opening his mouth and running his tongue over his teeth. He sucked on his fingers, licking between the digits to slick them up with a soft hum. He shoved them down his throat, thrusting them in and out before removing them with a  _ pop _ , back heating up at the thrill of  _ eyes _ on him. He shifted his gaze in the mirror from himself to his left, heart skipping a beat.

Ushijima was a predator watching his prey, eyes following every movement reflected in the mirror. 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Oikawa whispered under his breath, torn between watching himself and the other. He gripped Ushijima’s hands, leaving them against his thighs, inches away from his hard dick. “ _ Stay _ .” Oikawa circled a finger around his entrance, slowly pressing it inside, slow enough for Ushijima to clearly see the muscle pulse, stretching to accommodate the girth but still trying to swallow it down. He pressed it in until the finger could go no further, daring to turn his head to kiss Ushijima's neck. He pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to the younger’s collarbone, sucking a deep mark as he added another finger inside his hole. He lightly bit down to stop himself from calling out the other’s name, stretching his fingers apart. He placed his hand on Ushijima’s cheek, slapping it to the side to get him to focus on the mirror. “Can you fit here?” He smirked, closing his fingers to watch the hole pulse back, sucking in Oikawa’s fingers. 

“Two fingers isn’t enough for me to fit,” Ushijima informed, suddenly shoving two fingers inside of Oikawa’s entrance. He kept Oikawa in place by a firm hand pressing down on his shoulder, thrusting his fingers in and out in a bid to quickly stretch him out - He was done being a simple spectator. 

“Wai- Ushi-  _ oh my god Wakatoshi _ .”

_ Wakatoshi _ . Ushijima dragged his fingers out of Oikawa’s hole, using his body weight to push Oikawa down onto the bed. He pulled up his hips, spreading his cheeks wide open.

“W-Wait! Not this position!” Oikawa tried to look back at the other, expression desperate. “Don’t-”

“I like this position.” Ushijima trailed his tongue around the outside of of Oikawa’s entrance, teasing the ring by pressing his tongue against it, feeling it flutter against his ministrations. He smirked, thrusting his tongue in just enough to penetrate - before pulling it out. He did it again, spurred on by Oikawa’s breathless moans and soft pleas. “Why don’t you like it? You’re so sensitive here.” 

“Because I- _ hagodstop-” _

Ushijima licked into Oikawa’s hole, burying his face in the other’s ass. He sucked earnestly, grip bruising the milky asscheeks. He pressed even deeper, curling his tongue this way and that. He tried to bare with Oikawa’s squirming, holding tighter onto him - before he gave up, slamming his hands down on Oikawa’s ass.

Oikawa cried out, hands tearing at the sheets and cock spraying white cum over the bedding. He gasped for breath, tears pricking at his eyes as he shook with the power of his orgasm. He dropped his head into the pillows, deadly still. 

“....Tooru?” Fuck. Ushijima had broken the top actor by eating his ass out? Unbelievable. He pulled at Oikawa, settling him in his arms. “Tooru, answer me.”

“...Why? Why did you do that?” Oikawa cleared his throat, keeping his eyes shut. “Was that even good for you?”

“I’m still hard. You can feel it. I would like to put it inside you, Tooru.”

“But, Wakatoshi. I-.....I don’t have an ass. Isn’t it disgusting? You held nothing.”

Ushijima blinked in surprise. He didn’t have an ass? It was clearly right there. “...Are you sensitive on your ass because you never let anyone touch it?” He smirked, sliding his hand down to grip Oikawa’s cheeks, digging his nails into the flesh. “There’s enough there for me to fuck. What’s the problem?” He stroked along Oikawa’s inner thighs, slowly parting his thighs. “Is there still a problem, Tooru? I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Okay,” Oikawa breathed out, mesmerised. What kind of a saying was ‘because there’s enough for me to fuck’? It was stupid. Ushijima was stupid. And he was stupid for finding it endearing beyond belief. He opened himself up to Ushijima, gripping his triceps as the younger’s dick penetrated him. He groaned, nails raking down the skin at the painful pleasure of the stretch. “ _ Ha _ , you’re too big. Toshi, there isn’t  _ enough _ .”

“You’re more than enough,” Ushijima promised, stroking Oikawa’s cock as he bottomed out, sighing in relief. “See?” He kissed the elder’s lips gently, letting the kiss linger before the distance came, both his lips and his cock moving away from Oikawa. He slowly fed his cock back inside Oikawa, their lips meeting again in a sweet, sensual kiss. He smiled into it, cock trailing back, just like his lips.

“ _ Come _ ,” Oikawa urged, chasing Ushijima’s lips with his own. He brushed them together, arms wrapping around the younger’s neck to keep him from leaving. He kissed the right corner of his mouth, trying not to laugh at the other’s obvious discomfort. “You can move your dick, Bakatoshi. Just not your mouth. Stay here right,” he whispered warmly, kissing the left side of Ushijima’s mouth. He then licked his bottom lip, sliding his tongue inside when permission was granted. He rubbed his tongue against Ushjijima’s, moaning into his mouth as his cock slid out of him. 

Ushijima moved his tongue faster against Oikawa’s, cock pistoning faster in and outside of the elder. He deepened the kiss, saliva dripping from their lips as they panted against each other, hands and legs twinning together. The seets twisted under them, wrapping them together so they could never part. “ _ Tooru _ ,” Ushijima moaned, all rhythm lost as he chased his own pleasure, diving deep into the tight, searing heat. He gripped at Oikawa’s hips, moulding his shape into the skin.

“ _ No more _ ,” Oikawa gasped out, thighs twitching in protest. He held onto Ushijima’s hands, locking their fingers as he seized up, his whole body coursing with electricity as he saw stars. He moaned out the younger’s name, cumming between their bodies.

Ushijima groaned, resting his arm above Oikawa’s head for support. The elder was impossibly tight around his cock, making it almost unbearable to move - but the friction was just enough to bring him over the edge, forcing out every last drop of cum from his dick. He let out a shuddered breath, summoning the last of his strength to pull out and pull up Oikawa’s hips, spreading his knees apart.

“What are you doing?,” Oikawa breathlessly replied, cock still bobbing away with the last of his spurt of cum. He then shivered, instinctively clenching his ass to stop the flow of cum dripping out. “Stop it, Toshi-”

“Your ass looks so good leaking with my cum,” Ushijima replied, giving Oikawa’s ass one last spank, watching his cum flow out like a river. He smirked, leaving a cheeky bite to Oikawa’s ass cheek before settling down next to him, wrapping a strong arm around the elder. “....DOn’t get shirtless on tv, anymore.”

Oikawa snorted, snuggling against Ushijima’s side. “Why, will you get shirtless properly next time?”

  
“No. I’ll fuck you there and then,” Ushijima replied cooly, kissing the top of Oikawa’s head. “So consider yourself warmed. Get undressed only for me.  _ Cum _ to only me.” 


	2. IwaiOi - Costume Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi x Oikawa, Doctor/nurse outfit play.  
> Contains four rounds of sex ( I think), two outfits for Oikawa, Iwaizumi's strength, Oikawa's strength kink, some choking, finger throat fucking, Oikawa's seduction technique called 'I throw liquid on myself so drink me up <3', shower sex, soft lazy morning sex, Probably others.
> 
> And, as always, Oikawa worried about his tiny booty for no reason!! We love our king <3

It was the only night never, ever to be missed - the grand reunion of all their volleyball playing (or had played) friends and acquaintances. Iwaizumi couldn’t miss it even if he wanted to. He sighed as he looked around the small apartment. It was covered, every wall, desk and window, with post-it notes reminding him of:

  * **The Date - 12/06/XXXX**


  * **The Venue - 143 520 530**


  * **The Dress code - Doctors!!!!**


  * **Oikawa is coming at 6pm, be excited!!!!!!! <3**



Iwaizumi crumbled up one of the post-it notes in his hand, tossing it into the paper waste basket. He had really booked a day off work for _this_ ? It was almost laughable. He already knew how the day would go - He would arrive with Oikawa. Oikawa would be ambushed by Ushijima asking him to teach at Shiratorizawa, Kageyama would somehow offend him and Kuroo would call him an alien until he cried. And if that wasn’t enough, it would take approximately three sips of alcohol before Oikawa was drunk beyond belief, screaming karaoke to the _same song it has always been for the past twelve years_ before the finale. He couldn’t help but grin a little at the thought, chuckling to himself as he pulled on a white labcoat, adorning it with a fake, plastic stethoscope. 

_Fucking_. 

A normal Oikawa was horny enough. But a _drunk_ Oikawa? That Oikawa had no shame. They would probably end up in a bathroom stall just an hour into the party, before leaving to go a few more rounds. Iwaizumi glanced at the clock - almost 6. Was Oikawa going to be late? He wouldn’t put it past him. He pulled on the latex gloves, trying not to sigh as he looked in the mirror. Dressing up really wasn’t his forte, but it was a reunion and everyone else would be dressing up. More importantly, Oikawa wanted to dress up. He decided it was better to air out the apartment now with all this gear on, heading to his front door to open it.

“Ah! Iwa-chan! Hello!” 

“Shittykawa, were you just standing outside? Did you….” Iwaizumi paused, looking over Oikawa. It was strange. He held Oikawa’s hand, using it to twirl him around. “Huh.” It was a normal nurse outfit. Just scrubs, in the same blue colour as his own latex gloves. He raised a brow, ruffling Oikawa’s hair, “Forget to get an outfit?”

“This is my outfit. You’re a doctor, I’m a nurse.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, wiggling between Iwaizumi and the doorway. He smiled, all too happy to flop down on the couch. “Shall we drink before we go? I brought a bottle of wine. Red, like you like.”

“ _Red_ , like _you_ like,” Iwaizumi corrected, shutting the door slowly. This was unusual. Oikawa was….dressed. He continued to watch the other in silence, taking the bottle of wine to uncork it at the counter. He let the cork drop into the sink, pouring out two glasses. “Oikawa. What are you doing?”

“What do you mean what am I doing? Making sure we get pre-drinks in. We’re leaving that party asap if I get told I should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa. And if you’ve already contacted Ushijima to make sure he says it just to rile me up, I will cry, Iwa-chan. I will cry a lot, and not talk to you,” Oikawa teased, holding his hands out for his glass of wine. “Then Iwa-chan will be oh so lonely~”

“Shut up already you brat! I’m asking you why you’ve got clothes on!”

“Iwa-chan!~ So forward!” Oikawa laughed, setting his wine down in favour of leaning over the arm of the chair, giving Iwaizumi a wink as he looked back at him. “You can strip me, I won’t say no <3”

“Did you...I’m not even going to entertain you.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa up from the sofa, cupping his face. “I’m asking you why you’re wearing such a pg outfit.”

“You like it better when I’m not pg? Pervert Iwa-chan. Shall I do a strip tease for you? I’ll even give you a love injection like a good nurse~”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi glared, holding tighter onto Oikawa’s chin. “You would jump at the chance to wear a sexy outfit. Last year, you were a sexy police man. You barely had any underwear on. Now you’re wearing full scrubs? Full sleeves _and_ legs? You don’t even have any chest showing.”

“I wanted to be more covered. Is that wrong? We’re dating now, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa gave an awkward smile, avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze. “Iwa-chan, I think you-”

“Why won’t you tell me why you didn’t wear a sexy costume? You look like a grandma.”

“Oh, so I look like a grandma? Is that not good enough for your tiny dick, Iwa-chan!? I don’t have to look sexy just because you want me to, you know!?” Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi away, “Don’t think so highly of yourself. I like _me_ first, then you.”

“Oikawa, listen to me.” Iwaizumi grabbed the other again, arms around his waist. “I’m not telling you to dress sexy. It’s just that you do. I want to know what’s wrong. Why can’t you trust me?”

“Oh so now you want to guilt trip me? This isn’t about trust, Iwaizumi. I did this and it’s final. Stop thinking with your dick!”

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi shook him, pressing their foreheads together to ground him.

“WHY CAN’T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!? I SAID LEAVE IT. WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE IT!?” Oikawa knocked his wine glass over, blood only boiling more as it shattered. If he could make it happen to Iwaizumi’s face, he would be satisfied. “Why do you have to get involved in everything that I don’t want!? When I want you, you never pay attention. Now that I want you to drop it, you keep bugging me! What’s wrong with you!?”

Iwaizumi didn’t falter. Instead, he rubbed his hand soothingly over Oikawa’s back, peppering kisses over his cheeks. “Something is wrong with _you_ , Tooru. Tell me, please.” 

“...I don’t play volleyball anymore.”

“...And? Neither do I.” Iwaizumi carded a gentle hand through Oikawa’s hair, “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does. Before- I mean...it was still small but...volleyball is squat heavy. So I at least had some muscle, right? But now, I don’t. I don’t look good in shorts. I don’t have an ass. I don’t want to embarrass myself again by showing just how much of nothing I’m packing back there. Okay? So just leave it. Please, for me.”

“Tooru you’re such a dumb fucking bitch.”

“Iwaizumi that’s so fucking mean-”

_RIIIIIIPPPPP_.

“ _Hajime_ ,” Oikawa whispered, eyes wide. 

Iwaizumi had ruthlessly grabbed both sides of the scrubs, biceps rippling as he tore the fabric apart to reveal Oikawa’s ass in all of its glory.

And Oikawa? He felt that rip travel through his body, lighting every nerve on fire before shooting straight down to his dick. 

Iwaizumi smirked, bending Oikawa over the sofa, admiring the hole in the scrubs. He pressed his hand over Oikawa’s bare ass, the pad of his thumb pushing against Oikawa’s hole. “You’ll wear full length pants but not underwear? Tooru. Dirty bitch.”

Oikawa’s cheeks burned at the insult, lewdly pushing back against Iwaizumi’s thumb. “Underwear- same colour,” he gasped out, mind still reeling. Iwaizumi was so strong, he could rip both the scrubs and boxers together? He moaned out at the realisation, desperately wanting that strong strength to hold him down, to fuck him until he couldn’t breathe. “ _Fuck me Hajime.”_

“Fuck you? You’ve barely drank and you’re already hopelessly begging me to fuck you?” Iwaizumi pushed his thumb into Oikawa’s hole - just enough to open up the ring of muscle and feel it close around his thumb. Then, he pulled it out, thumbing at the opening once again. “I don’t think I should. You were being so stupid. It makes me mad too, you know? When you doubt yourself for no reason. Why would you care more about what other people say than myself?”

“Hajime, I’m sorry. I’m sorry so just- _,”_ Oikawa’s whole body jolted, tensing the muscles in his ass with a low moan.

Iwaizumi repeated the action - he bit down on Oikawa’s ass, marking the adjacent cheek. “I don’t think you’re sorry at all. You just want me to fuck you. ” He squeezed the ass cheeks, massaging the flesh with a grin. “Tooru, this’ll make you nice and big. How about I do this _all_ night?” 

Oikawa groaned, gripping the arm of the sofa. “We have- the party.” He pushed back into Iwaizumi’s hands, turning his head to look back at him, “ _Harder_.”

Iwaizumi laughed, shaking his head. “You were built the most efficient way to enjoy your tastes.” He let go of Oikawa, shifting to sit on the sofa. He slammed his hands down on Oikawa’s ass, keeping his hands pressed against the bruised skin. “If you had more flesh back here, it wouldn’t hurt as much.”

“H-Hajime,” Oikawa moaned out, thighs trembling. He let out a hitched breath, biting down on his lower lip at the delicious pain of his bruised ass being rubbed. “It would still hurt. You’re so strong. I love it, Hajime.” He shot a cocky grin at Iwaizumi, “You’re so sexy when you show your strength. Hurry and fuck me until you break me~”

Iwaizumi spanked Oikawa’s ass again, snorting as the other hissed before tapering off into a moan. “You haven’t learned your lesson yet.” He spread Oikawa’s ass cheeks open, tongue following the edge of the muscle.

Oikawa squeaked, cheeks burning a shameful red. “Are you lick- _Hajime_. Stop it.” He gripped the sofa harder, cocking dripping precum at the thought of the feeling that would soon cum. “Ha-hajime, I’ll cum if you do anything more. Just fuck me already.”

“Then, cum. I won't stop what I need to do, Tooru.” Iwaizumi thrust his tongue into Oikawa’s hole, pushing Oikawa’s cheeks apart even wider. He relished in the noises Oikawa was making, spurred on by them. He thrust his tongue in and out of the slick hole, burrowing his face between the plush cheeks. 

“ _Stop stop stop stop stop stop oh my god Hajime!_ ” Oikawa let his head drop to the armrest of the sofa, arms awkwardly wrapping around it to hug tightly. He felt his orgasm rip through him, shouting out his lover’s name as his cum splattered onto the sofa. He continued to tremble with his orgasm, clenching his ass in a bid to get Iwaizumi to leave it alone. “St-stop.”

“I’ll keep going,” Iwaizumi pressed his hand down on the back of Oikawa’s head, keeping his face pressed against the arm rest. He buried his face back in Oikawa’s ass, lightly biting down on the rim before fucking his tongue back inside. 

“Stop bullying meeeee,” Oikawa whined, trying to pull away from Iwaizumi’s ministrations. But it felt _good_. It was just the right amount of overstimulation, bordering on pain that would be just too much for him to handle. With it like this, the pain was an anchor to prevent the pleasure from driving him crazy. “F-fuck, Hajime.” He turned his head as best as he could, wildly biting and sucking at the other’s wrist. He squealed in happiness when Iwaizumi moved his hand next to Oikawa’s head instead. Oikawa craned his neck, lewdly lapping at Iwaizumi’s fingers. He slurped each digit, tonguing at the gaps between the fingers. 

“Dirty bitch,” Iwaizumi grumbled, his own cock now too hard to ignore. Why couldn’t Oikawa just let him play with him? “Do you love cock that much?” He spanked Oikawa’s ass, blood shooting down to his dick at the pleased moan Oikawa gave. He suddenly pressed his spit-soaked digits against Oikawa’s tongue, forcing it down. 

Oikawa choked on Iwaizumi’s fingers, throat convulsing at the digits only pushed deeper. He wiggled his ass back against Iwaizumi, rocking his hips as he bobbed his head, taking the fingers even deeper. He tried to talk around Iwaizumi’s fingers, saliva dripping down his chin and chest.

“Hold on!” Iwaizumi gripped his own cock, giving the tip a squeeze to calm himself down. _Fuck_. Just what was Oikawa on? He was too much of a damn whore for his own good. He pulled away his fingers, shoving two straight into Oikawa’s ass. He stretched out his fingers, testing the resistance before adding the third and fourth together.

“ _Ahhh, Hajime!_ ” Oikawa’s upper body collapsed against the sofa, hips helped up by his lover. He smiled into the fabric below him, “I feel so good. So so good. Touch me more. Touch me all over. Hajime don’t ever leave me, fuck me good and hard. Put your big, thick giant cock inside my tiny hole and pound me with your gorilla strength-”

“ _Shut up already_.” Iwaizumi sighed, curling his fingers to rub against Oikawa’s favourite spot. “Do you really think being told I have ‘gorilla’ strength will keep my dick hard?”

Oikawa melted into the sofa, boneless as his prostate was stroked. He gave a silly grin, biting down on his lower lip to stem the pleasure. “My mouth will always keep your dick hard~” He then gasped, circling his hips “Hajimeeeee~ DOn’t just stroke there. Fuck me. Give me your dick.”

“Have you even learned anything?” Iwaizumi, however, could no longer deny himself. It was Oikawa’s fault for being too good at being a cock hungry slut. He yanked Oikawa’s head back up by his hair, plunging his dick into his tight hole at the same time. He groaned, fucking in and out of him instantly. “I. Told. You. That. I. Love. Your. Ass.” Each word was punctuated with a harsh, deep thrust, nails digging into Oikawa’s scalp to keep a hold on him.

“I❤Love❤Your❤Cock❤” Oikawa sang out, each word finished with a cry of ecstasy. He clenched around Iwaizumi’s dick. He fucked himself back at Iwaizumi’s thrusts, biting down onto his fist to mufflee his cries of pleasure. “I want- wanna see your face, hottie.” He tried to turn his head, only to freeze up.

“ _Stay still_ . I’m trying my damned hardest not to cum right into you after only five seconds, and you’re pulling _this_ shit?” Iwaizumi had wrapped his fingers around Oikawa’s throat, digging his fingers into Oikawa’s adam’s apple. “You have the mouth of a porn actress. Don’t you have any shame?”

Oikawa wheezed out a breath, mewling as Iwaizumi tightened his hold. His cock was painfully hard, precum glistening on the tip. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the spots in his vision so he could focus on the pure pleasure he was feeling. He managed to let out a strangled moan, thin spurts of cum shooting leaking from his dick.

Iwaizumi released his hold on Oikawa’s neck, focusing on squeezing Oikawa’s hips instead. His thrusts were sharp and ruthless, chasing his own orgasm in the tight, closed heat. He came with a grunt, pulling out so half shot over Oikawa’s back. He wrinkled his nose at the realisation they were both still very much clothed. And messy. Very, very messy. He tore off the top half of Oikawa’s scrubs. He pulled back, yanking Oikawa with him so he could lay back comfortably against his chest.

“Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa smiled, kissing at his cheek. He relaxed comfortably against Iwaizumi, waiting for his breathing to go back to normal. He tilted his head back, kissing at Iwaizumi’s chin. “I love you Iwa-chan. Even if you’re a gorilla.” 

“I’m not a gorilla.” Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa’s nose, glancing over at the clock. It was a good thing Oikawa decided to come over early. They only had half an hour before they needed to set off. He carded a hand through Oikawa’s hair, “Listen to me. Did you understand what I was trying to say, Oikawa? “

“That you love me, Iwa-chan. I already said I love you.” Oikawa laughed softly, turning around so he was face to face with the other. He sait in Iwaizumi’s lap, kissing him gently. “What am I going to be wear to the party now, Iwa-chan? You ruined it all. Do you have any jeans and a top for me to borrow?”

“You hate my jeans. I don’t wear the skinny style you like.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “Don’t you want to go out and buy a sexy outfit? Or use one of the ones you’ve left here?”

“I don’t want to. I’ll just wear your baggy jeans. Why are you doing this again?” Oikawa gave a small sigh, “I want to wear my boyfriend's clothes. Don’t be so mean.” He then smirked, “Or will that be too much for you to see? I can’t believe you fucked me _before_ the party even began. Naughty Iwa-chan. Maybe I should go and tell everyone. I’ll tell Makki first. Or Mad Dog-Chan. Kindaichi will never look you in the eyes if I tell him and-”

Iwaizumi picked up the wine glass, letting the wine pour over Oikawa’s body. “Now that I have your attention. _Listen_ to me. Tooru, there’s nothing wrong with your body. Your body is fine. I love you and your body the way you are. Be yourself without worries.”

Oikawa, however, had other plans. He didn’t want to be sentimental. He didn’t want to drag out the topic. He smirked, eyes closing and sticking out his tongue to catch the stray drops of wine that made their way down his face. He swallowed, making an audible gulp before sticking out his tongue again with a soft breath. 

Iwaizumi looked away, face painted red. He suddenly yanked Oikawa up by his hair, shoving him towards the bathroom. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Oh~ If you keep hurting me like this, Hajime, people will start to think _I_ enjoy it.” Oikawa laughed, all too happy to be thrown into the shower. He turned on the water, letting the cool water rush down over his body. “Is this your way of telling me to get ready for the party? I know you hate being late.” 

“I’m not telling you anything, anymore. You don’t listen.” Iwaizumi stripped from his clothes, setting them aside. He stepped in behind Oikawa, arms reaching out.

“Do you want the shamp- _oo_ . You can’t be serious, Hajime. My _knee_.”

“I can’t hear you.” Iwaizumi cupped behind Oikawa’s left knee, hoisting his leg up and pressing him against the wall of the shower. He kissed the back of Oikawa’s neck, feeding his cock into Oikawa’s loosened hole. 

“There’s no grip in here!” Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi, cheeks bright red. God ,what did he do to deserve this? Seeing Iwaizumi’s rippling muscles, the water only making them look even more magnificent. It really wasn’t fair. He moaned at the sight, pressing his hands flat against the shower wall for grip. “We’re going to break our noses in he- _oh fuck_. Wait-wait!”

“What happened to all your praise, Shittykawa? Didn’t you say you loved my dick?” Iwaizumi slammed his hips against Oikawa, pulling out right to the tip before slamming back in. “One round isn’t ever enough for you and yet you’re so eager to run away from me.” He moved his other hand, pressing two fingers down on Oikawa’s tongue. 

“Mmph!” Oikawa kept his mouth open, drool dropping down his body. He swallowed, his moans only stopping momentarily before he was crying out again, stucking his ass out for more. He tried to move his tongue, hole tightening at the thought of deepthroating Iwaizumi’s fingers.

“Do what I tell you to do, nothing else,” Iwaizumi warned, pressing his fingers further down. He delighted in Oikawa’s choked pleas, drilling his dick deeper inside the other. He came with a grunt, fingers jabbing down Oikawa’s throat.

Oikawa gasped for air, the pleasure of Iwaizumi’s hot cum flooding into him paired with the lack of air driving him crazy. He squeezed his eyes shut, eyes snapping back open at a sudden spank. His throat convulsed, taking the fingers deeper in his moment of shock. The electricity continued to run through him, cumming fast and hard against the shower wall. 

“Shit- Tooru-” Iwaizumi quickly pulled him into his strong arms, hugging him close. “Look at me, are you fine?” He hadn’t meant to go _that_ far. He just wanted to make sure the idiot was listening to him. He waved his hand infront of Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa gave a lazy smile, blinking his eyes slowly but often. There was still spots in his vision, his chest was still heaving and he most certainly needed Iwaizumi’s arms around him. 

“Idiot. Why can’t you just listen to me the first time? You always make everything turn out so extreme.” Iwaizumi huffed, carefully moving closer to the shower wall, keeping Oikawa between it and himself. He made it so the other was leaning against him, reaching for the shampoo. He gently massaged it into Oikawa’s hair, covering his eyes as he washed it out. He used his soaps hands to rub gently at Oikawa’s skin, cleaning away the sweat from this love sessions. He continued to support Oikawa, holding him close as he took him out of the shower, drying him down. “Do you still want to go to the party?”

“Mmmhmm.” Oikawa smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Iwaizumi’s nose. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?”  
  


“I made you mad. Horny, but mad. Don’t be mad at me again, okay? Unless, you know, it’s horny and mad. It was hot, choke me mor-”

“ _Tooru_. You almost passed out. Be reasonable.” Iwaizumi shook his head, sitting Oikawa down on the bed. He sat behind him, beginning to towel dry his hair. “I’m glad you understand, though. If i didn’t find you nattractive, I wouldn’t be with you. Okay?”

“Yes sir.” Oikawa grinned, “But I’ll need a new outfit. And so will you. Do you even have a new one?”

“A white jacket should do just fine as a lab coat. It’s not like I usually put in alot of effort.” Iwaizumi looked at the clock, “We’d be over an hour late, but the party usually lasts a while. We can still go.”

“Do you still have that slutty nurse outfit I wore for you when you caught that cold last year? You know, the one where I complained it didn’t fit and you said it was because I didn’t have any boobies.”

“Breasts. I said you didn’t have breasts, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi rested his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, looking down at his chest, “....they’ve gotten bigger, though. I like it.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re so naughty~,” Oikawa laughed, placing Iwaizumi’s hands over his chest. “So, do you have it?”

“It’ll most likely be in the drawer where I keep all the stuff you leave. Are you fine with wearing it, though?”

“I want to. It suits me, right? It’s sexy.”

“It is, but..” Well, it seemed like Oikawa was fine now. The reflection in the mirror shouldn’t bother him anymore. Iwaizumi stood up, moving over to the drawer. He pulled it open, rooting through until he had all the pieces - the mini dress with a zip through the top halft, the white hat, the blue gloves, the white stockings and finally a blue thong. He glanced at Oikawa, brow raised, “You really want to wear this?”

“If I’m going to be a nurse, Hajime, I have to be a sexy nurse. Duh.” Oikawa pulled the dress on, followed by the stockings. He wobbled about getting each one one before grinning. He plopped the hat on his head before stepping into the thong, sliding it up his legs. “Iwa-chan, can you get me some red dye? I think I should keep some fake blood, to scare the others.” He then placed his left leg on the bed, leaning over to pull the stocking up properly.

Iwaizumi was busy getting dressed into a new pair of jeans and a white coat to really hear what Oikawa wanted. He had chanced a glance at the other, wanting to get confirmation of his request. Instead, his fate was sealed. He felt his cock swell at the sight of Oikawa’s half covered ass, the blue string of the thong squeezed between his ass cheeks. “I, uh. I don’t think you need it.”

“Huh?” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Okay, okay, I get it. You’re annoyed at how late we already are, right? Fine, lets go.” He looked through the drawer again, pulling out and slipping into white heels. He walked to the door, only to huff and bend over, tugging at the straps of the heels. “Iwa-chan, can you just carry me-”

Iwaizumi pressed his hands against the front door, brushing his clothed, hard cock against Oikawa’s half exposed ass. He groped the other’s hips, rolling his hips to fit better against him - bulge squeezed between Oikawa’s cheeks, rubbing against the thin fabric of the thong. 

“.....one more round?” Oikawa smirked, body waving as he lifted himself up. He braced himself against the door, head tipped back with a thrilled moan. “Keep the clothes on.”

“There’s no time to take them off,” Iwaizumi whispered huskily into Oikawa’s ear. He yanked the skirt up, taking handfuls of Oikawa’s ass and squeezing until the skin bloomed red and purple. “You look to good in this-”

“Last time I wore it you fucked me so suddenly too. Do you like nurses that much, Iwa-chan?~ Naughty boy.” Oikawa reached behind himself, pushing the string of the thong aside to present his hole to the other. “ _Cum in me~_ ” 

Iwaizumi swore under his breath, plunging his member deep into his lover. He bit down on Oikawa’s collar bone, delighting in the small yelp of pain he received. “I love you in a thong, you look so good.” He kept a hold on Oikawa’s ass, using the leverage to bounce him back over his dick. “It’s the only time I can see your ass so well, without having to fight with you over it. I love when you feel sexy. It’s exhilarating.”

“What’s exhilarating is how strong you are, Hajime.” Oikawa was already close to cumming, euphoric at the way he was being manhandled by his lover. “Only you can move me like this.” he turned to look at the other, grin mischievous as he suddenly tightened around Iwaizumi’s cock, letting the thong snap back into place.

“ _Fuck, Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi groaned into his ear, licking the shell before slamming Oikawa against the door, pistoning his dick in and out of his slick hole. “You’re so tight. Are you trying to milk me? You’re always so greedy.” The burn of rubbing against the back of the thong was a welcomed twist, spurring him on to move even faster.

“Just for your cock. I love it, Hajime,” Oikawa replied wantonly, his own dick roughly smacking into the stiff wood door. He scratched his nails down the wood, crying into it with each snap of Iwaizumi’s hips. “Shit, harder, do it even harder!” He couldn’t believe just how much strength Iwaizumi was using right now, grateful for the support of the front door. “Haj-”

“ _Sh_ ,” Iwaizumi hissed, suddenly yanking on Oikawa’s hair, pulling his head back. More so for safety, but it did serve the amazing purpose of presenting Oikawa’s marked up neck. He relished in knowing those were all his own claiming marks, adding a field of many more. He didn’t stop biting into Oikawa’s skin, sucking each and every mark until the other was howling out his name, cum coating the door a stark white. He followed suit, spilling his cum deep inside of his lover with a grunt. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?,” Oikawa teased, trying to look back at the other. “Hard and fast sex agaisnt your front door when we’re already an hour- almost two hours late to the party?” He pushed himself back slowly, away from the door.

Iwaizumi happily let Oikawa fall back into his arms, holding him by his waist. “....It was...the thong.”

“Do you like thongs?”

“I like you being confident.” Iwaizumi smiled, kissing Oikawa’s nose. “Are you feeling confident?”

“Yes. And sleepy. Confidently sleepy. Do you know how many rounds we did? And you even used my bad knee.” Oikawa then gasped, hands immediately wrapping around Iwaizumi’s neck. “Hajime!”

“What?” Iwaizumi kept his arms under Oikawa’s knees and against his back, all too happy to carry him back to their sanctuary. He gently placed Oikawa on the bed, slipping under the sheets next to him. “You did want me to carry you. It was late, but I delivered.”

Oikawa blushed, pulling Iwaizumi face up for a kiss. He smiled, settling against him with ease, “Are you fine missing the party?”

“Are _you_ fine with missing the party?” Iwaizumi then set up, pulling at Oikawa’s dress. He tossed it aside before starting on his own clothing, stripping down to get comfortable. “I don’t have the energy to go, honestly. Sorry.”

“Me neither. It’s okay. There’s...next time.” Oikawa yawned loudly, hugging Iwaizumi’s head to his chest. He nestled his face in the soft hair, letting the scent wash over him and lull him to a calm, beautiful sleep.

\---------

Iwaizumi groaned, blindly smacking his hand around the bed for his phone.

Oikawa grumbled, kicking Iwaizumi away before stealing the blanket, using it to prop his leg over. He snored obnoxiously, drooling into the blanket.

Iwaizumi sighed, gently moving Oikawa to get his phone from under his back. The reality of the situation finally dawned on him - they never went to the reunion party. For this first time in a long time, they didn’t go. He answered the incoming call, grumbling out a, “what”.

“Don’t what me. You know we all only come because of Captain, and he wasn’t even there. Neither were you. Kindaichi was crying.”

“Kunimi?” Out of all the people to call now, it had to be Kunimi? “We got busy. We ended up not being able to come. Sorry.”

“Sorry? We had to spend a night with Karasuno taking the limelight because Oikawa wasn’t around. Kindaichi almost got into eight fights with Kageyama. I don’t get paid to babysit, you know?” Kunimi sighed, “Here, talk to Makki.”

“Iwaizumi? This is Makki. Where were you both? Mattsun was trying to reach you all night. Oikawa’s phone was off, so we were worried something had happened with him. Is he okay?” Makki look at the rest of the team, shooting them a small ‘shhh’ to get them all to settle. 

“Oikawa is…” Iwaizumi looked over at the other. Curled up in a ball, one leg over their (supposed-to-be-shared) blanket. His hair was a mess, sticking up from all sides. His neck and back were covered in hickeys. His ass was bruised, marked an angry purple and blue. And his _hole_ . It was still an abused red, dripping out white cum. _His_ cum. He smirked, leaning back against the bed frame, “I was busy giving Oikawa the best fuck of his life. He’s too exhausted right now.”

“....”

“WE DON’T NEED TO KNOW THAT. JUST SAY YOU WERE BOTH BUSY TOGETHER. GROSS. DISGUSTING. YOU’RE LIKE THE GROUP DAD,” Kunimi screamed into the phone. “Ugh. Forget we asked. We’re never asking again. Delete all the worried texts. How dare you make us worry over _nothing_. GOODBYE.” He didn't just end the call - he took Makki’s phone and threw it across the room. 

Iwaizumi burst into laughter as he heard the call cut, tossing his phone aside. He kissed the back of Oikawa’s neck, pulling away Oikawa’s right ass cheek to get a better look at his hole. Now _that_ was better than the stupid reuinion party.

“Mmmm,” Oikawa yawned softly, blindly reaching back to feel for Iwaizumi. He smiled softly, ruffling the other’s hair. “Good morning Iwa-chan. I- _oh_.” He turned his head to look back at the other, “Stop looking. Let go of my ass.”

“I like it.” Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s nose, “Can’t I admire how nice my boyfriend looks?” 

“You can. But I know you.”

“You know me? I should think so after all this time.” Iwaizumi kept Oikawa’s cheek lifted, slowly pressing his half hard cock against the red hole. “Slow?”  
  


“Whatever way you want it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied lazily, settling back against Iwaizumi’s dick with ease. He let out a soft, pleased sigh, reaching back to card his hand through the other’s hair. “Love you, Hajime.”

“I love you,” Iwaizumi mumbled against Oikawa’s neck, peppering soft kisses against the skin. He kept his thrusts light and shallow, tracing the ‘V’ line of Oikawa’s hips. 

“That tickles,” Oikawa laughed softly, melting away into a soft moan. He circled his hips back, stretching his neck to kiss Iwaizumi wherever he could reach. “I want to see you, Hajime. I love you.”

“And I love you, silly.” Iwaizumi pulled out slowly, maneuvering until he was on the other side of Oikawa, face to face. He gave the other a sweet kiss, feeding his dick into Oikawa’s entrance. “Better?”

“Better.” Oikawa grinned, throwing his leg over Iwaizumi’s hip to get his dick deeper. “Morning sex is the best~” He whisipered the other’s name in pleasure, hips rocking together in a sensual lento. 

Iwaizumi cupped the other’s cheek, lovingly thumbing under his eye. “You’re too beautiful.”

“You’re too strong. My lovely gorill-” Oikawa gasped at the hard thrust before bursting into laughter. “Iwa-chan! Don’t be mad!”

“I’m not a gorilla. My strength is normal.” Iwaizumi sped up his thrusts, angling them to hit Oikawa’s prostate. 

“N- _ngh, ah, oh_., not nor- _Hajime!_ \- normal.” Oikawa pulled at Iwaizumi’s hair, crying out as he came. He groaned, his cock still getting stimulation from being trapped between their bodies. “Your strength is- _no more,_ _oh oh_ \- Godly. I love it. It’s so sexy.”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi half moaned, half groaned. What was he even saying? He let his cum flood inside the other, pulling him even tighter in his arms. He kept Oikawa’s head tucked under his chin, waiting for his breathing to regulate.

Oikawa hummed softly, own heart beating along to the rhythm of Iwaizumi’s. It was truly his favourite sound. He then blinked, trying - but failing against Iwaizumi’s strength - to lift his head, “What?”

“I said...Let’s get married, Tooru. Just you and me.”

Oikawa gave his brightest smile against the other’s chest, nuzzling into it. “Mmhmm. Just me and you.” He managed to slip his head away, looking up at the other. “Hey. Gorilla’s don’t cry.”

“And doors don’t sp-”

Oikawa kicked Iwaizumi off the bed. “A door!? I’m not that flat!” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He then looked back at Iwaizumi, trying his hardest not to smile. “.......Would I be Iwaizumi Tooru? Then we’d both be Iwa-chan.”

“Then, Oikawa Hajime?” Iwaizumi laughed, resting his head on the bed. “Do you like it?”

“If we spoke english, it would be perfect. We’d be HO-TI. Hotty. Like, the best hottest most amazing couple on earth.” Oikawa laid down flat, cupping Iwaizumi’s face, “I like it.”  
  


“We can’t both change our last names, stupid. We’re either… HO-IO, or TO-TI.

“TI-TO or IO-OH. I like IO-OH.” Oikawa laughed, kissing the other’s nose, “Or, you know, TI-TO. Tito to you, baby boo.”

“.....Forget it-”

“NOOO. Iwa-chan! IWA-CHAN COME BACK!!! I’M SORRY, NO MORE PET NAMES!” Oikawa threw away the blanket, chasing after the other, shutting the door behind him.

From the open window, the golden rays of the sun began to brighten, lighting up the most precious picture they owned - a picture on their first date, dressed in matching alien shirts. And even as the sun set, a light stayed shining along the picture - golden and sunny, just like the rest of their days together as one perfect, hotty toti tito, whatever that meant.


	3. Kindaichi x Oikawa - Edge Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi is off his game and he wont tell Oikawa why. Oikawa knows just how to get it out of him and how to reward him for being open - and to punish him for taking too long.
> 
> Hand jobs, blow jobs, edging, kissing, nipple touching, praise kink?, attention whoring, all that jazz!

Oikawa liked to pride himself on just how well he could draw out the best of each person in this team. It was the one thing that was undisputed amongst everyone in the volleyball community. There was  _ no _ one better than him.

Which was why he had grabbed Kindaichi by his collar, lifting him up off the ground. “You have issues. What is it?”

Kindaichi was stunned, confused at first before quickly narrowing his eyes. “Captain. There is no issue. Why are you acting so aggressive?”

“I gave you the whole of practice to bring yourself together. I asked you, repeatedly, if you were okay, if you needed extra help on anything, if you needed an ear. I gave you chances, but you haven’t spoken up. I know you react to Iwa-chan, so I’m taking his approach.”

“There isn’t an issue, Captain. Let go of me.” Kindaichi wrapped his fingers around Oikawa’s wrist, beginning to pry Oikawa’s hand away. “I don’t need  _ your _ help.”

Oikawa cocked his jaw, gaze darkening. He then yanked Kindaichi by his shirt, dragging him off the court and into the changing rooms. He pushed past everyone, heading to the back room. “ _ Speak _ .” He threw Kindaichi into the back wall, gaze unwavering even as the younger’s legs collided with the bench. “I am  _ your _ captain. I will help. Tell me.”

“It’s nothing, Captain.” Kindaichi rubbed at his knees, standing up. “There is no issue.”

Oikawa pushed down on Kindaichi’s shoulders, forcing him to sit down. “Kindaichi. I know there is an issue. I also know you look up to me, which is why you’re being so reluctant to tell me. But I won't judge you. I’m here to help. Right now, I’m here to help  _ just _ you.” He gave his usual boyish grin, arms crossed over his chest, “I want you to keep being a player I’m proud of, Kindaichi. I’ll make it so you show everyone your might, 100% of the time. So right now ,you need to tell me your problem.”

“....Captain…..” Kindaichi was touched. Oikawa was proud of him? “......I….can’t stop thinking about it.”

“ _ It _ ?” Oikawa raised a brow, trying not to laugh, “I know I’m great, Kindaichi, but I don’t know how to read minds.”

“....I hate the fact that everyone so readily accepts Kageyama. After everything he’s done? He ruined my chance. He ruined a lot of our chances. We all could’ve ended up somewhere great. I- no, not that I didn’t want to come to Seijoh. I respect our team. Everyone is strong here. But I just…”

“Hm?” Oikawa nodded slowly, “I get it. It is no one else’s place but yours, and everyone else who was affected, to decide to forgive Tobio or not.” He stepped closer, “Kindaichi, there are-”

_ Kindaichi _ . Oikawa always called him Kindaichi. He had nicknames for everyone and was even calling Kageyama by his first name. He turned his head away, “Kageyama is the King of the Court that ruined so many of our reputations.”

“Kindaichi. You have alot of pent up anger about this - but it is only hurting you. Keeping those feelings, latching onto them. It only torments you, not him, not me, not the team, not anyone else in the team. Just you.” Oikawa looked over the other. Very angry. Very troubled. And it was very clear Kindaichi wasn’t listening. Just how long had this truly been built up? Simple repression wouldn’t work, that was obvious. He needed to divert Kindaichi’s focus, give him something he would never, ever forget.

“He likes to think he’s the damn King of the Court, even now. He controls the pace of Karasuno, doesn’t he? They just let him take the leader, It’s annoying. He isn’t even the king. So many people can do it better than him!,” Kindaichi snapped his head up to look at Oikawa, as if he was the answer. Yes, Oikawa was far better. That was why he was here at Seijoh, letting Oikawa bring out his potential every single match, making him better, harder, faster and stronger. 

“Your attention should be on  _ this _ King.” Oikawa had placed his hands on Kindaichi’s thighs, slowly sliding down onto his knees. He smoothed his hands up as he spread his knees open, tugging at the waistband of Kindachi’s shorts. 

"C-Captain!?" Kindaichi looked left and right for any witnesses before snapping his gaze back to Oikawa, eyes wide with disbelief. All of his red hot anger had been stunned - until Oikawa smirked. Electricity shot through him, the molten lava inside of him morphing into a deep, insatiable itch, warm and dull. He swallowed the breath he had stopped on, trying to burn the image of Oikawa down on his knees into his brain. ".....Captain." He had wanted it to come out louder, questioning and maybe even threatening. Instead, it was barely a whisper, full of uncertainty and a hint of longing.  _ Please don't let this be a dream, a prank or anything else _ .

"Kindaichi," Oikawa replied simply, letting go of the waistband he had been toying with. Instead, he walked his fingers down the front of the shorts before dragging them back up, testing to see how hard Kindaichi liked his touches to be. He gave an innocent smile, going back to tracing the waistband of the shorts. He slipped one finger past the fabric, skimming over the soft flesh. He rubbed his finger up and down, purposefully staying an inch away the younger's cock. 

Kindaichi squirmed, still trying to process what was happening. There was no way it was even real. He closed his eyes, unable to keep Oikawa's gaze any longer. 

That was his second mistake. 

The feeling of Oikawa's index finger rubbing along his skin was the only sensation that was in focus. He pressed in his stomach as he felt the movement change, the simple, rhythmic up and down flowing into all directions. He finally remembered to breathe again, stomach settling naturally. He began to feel the full force of Oikawa's touch - soft on the downstroke with the tip of his finger, harsher on the curves with the edge of his nail. It was almost as if Oikawa was painting words into his skin. He shivered, feeling the same pattern of stroke twice. _OO?_ _R. U._

He was. Oikawa was tracing his own name into Kindaichi's skin. It was an act so sensual that Kindaichi's face burst into a vibrant red, hair spiking even sharper. "Oikawa T-Tooru."

"Yeeessss?~" Oikawa finally let his hand push all the way down, firmly grabbing the younger's cock. "I order you to look at me, Kindaichi. Look what your King is doing to you." He suddenly let go, sitting back on his knees. 

Kindaichi opened his eyes, slowly focusing on Oikawa. He didn't know what to say or think. Was this all a joke? He bit the inside of his cheek, willing himself to calm down as he looked down at himself. He was obviously hard, the tent in his shorts unmissable. 

"Good. Look closely. Kindaichi has an erection all because of me. Isn't that right?" Oikawa licked his lips from one corner to the other. He smiled, glossy lips a taste of what was to come. 

Kindaichi raised his hips slightly, allowing Oikawa to pull away his shorts and underwear. When he sat back down, he tried to squeeze his legs together, hoping it would hide his dick. Helpless hoping. 

"Don't be shy. Don't you want my undivided attention? Royals don't usually serve. Savour me." Oikawa spread Kindaichi's legs open, settling even closer. "Look at me. Who am I? What am I doing?"

"Oikawa."

"And?" Oikawa parted his lips just as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his hair, gazing at the other through his lashes. The position of the sun was perfect, shining through the high up windows to pass by Oikawa, lighting him in a radiant warmth from behind. His chocolate-brown hair blossomed undertones of red, enhancing his already ethereal beauty. 

"Y-you're on your knees infront of my dick," Kindaichi answered, unable to look away from the other. His gaze, his looks, his stance - it all commanded his attention. He balled his hands into fists, the urge to run his hands through Oikawa's hair so great he was scared of just how sudden and intense this new feeling was. He wet his lips, swallowing to quench his parched throat. 

"Shall I touch you?" 

No hesitation. "Touch me."

"Good boy." Oikawa stroked from base to tip twice, getting a feel for the length. He looked up at Kindaichi, giving him a grin. “Enjoy the royal treatment~” He cupped the head of the cock, pumping it once, twice, thrice. “You’re big. Does it get bigger?” He rubbed the pad of his finger onto the head, going in circles and circles and circles as he watched Kindaichi’s face. “Are you growing harder?” He tapped onto the head, trying not to grin in triumph. “Don’t do that.” He reached up, thumbing at Kindaichi’s bottom lip, “Don’t bite down. If you’re enjoying yourself, let me hear  _ Yuutarou _ .”

Kindaichi abruptly moaned, choking on his own noise of pleasure. Did Oikawa just- “C-Captain!”

“Yes?” Oikawa stroked just under the head of Kindaichi’s dick, enjoying the way it twitched against him. He firmly grasped the middle of the shaft, lightly pressing his fingers into it. He would periodically tighten and release the hold, looking over Kindaichi’s body hungrily. 

“ _ Ah _ , Captain please.”Kindaichi lifted his hand up to his mouth to cover it, too ashamed to let out moans. He panted into his arm, shakily bucking into Oikawa’s touch.

“Please what?” Oikawa laughed softly, “Do you want to cum? Okay, okay, I’ll help you.” He finally began to earnestly pump the dick infront of him, hand fast and rough. He licked his lips in excitement, “Are you coming to cum?”

“Y-yes. Fuck, Captain, it’s so good. I can feel it.” Kindaichi held onto the back of the chair, muscles flexes under the strain. He bit the inside of his cheek, throwing his hips towards Oikawa’s hand and jerking away, loving the friction of the speedy rhythm. “Ah- ah, yes,  _ Oikawa- _ ”

“Nope!” Oikawa let go entirely, batting his lashes innocently at the younger. He stood up, dusting off his knees. “It’s so nice that you opened up to me, Kindaichi. But, look at the time. I should go.”

Kindaichi was devastated. He had been  _ so fucking close _ . He didn't hesitate to grab Oikawa’s wrists, eyes ablaze with want, “Don’t go. I did everything you asked. I want to cum. Captain please.”

“Me?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side innocently.

“It...it has to be you, Captain. Just you.” Kindaichi was far too aroused to be shy about this, pulling Oikawa closer. He wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist, nuzzing at his stomach, “I want to cum. I did everything you asked. Please,  _ King _ .”

Oikawa pulled at Kindaichi’s hair, forcing the younger to look up at him. “ _ Good _ .” He then suddenly fisted at the head of Kindaichi’s member, kissing him softly. 

Kindaichi moaned into Oikawa’s mouth, immediately chasing after Oikawa’s tongue. He rubbed their tongues together, starting to stand up from his seat to get even closer. 

Oikawa pressed Kindaichi back down, resting his knee between the younger’s legs. He continued to furiously pump at his dick, licking into his mouth with no hesitation. 

Kindaichi wrapped his arms together around the elder’s waist, squeezing him close, scared he would disappear in a moment's notice. He chanced sneaking his hand down, feeling lower and lower. He brushed over the curve of Oikawa’s ass, angels singing in his ear at such a triumph.

“ _ Up here _ ,” Oikawa instructed, taking Kindaichi’s hands away quickly. He held his top in his teeth, placing Kindaichi’s hands on his bare chest. He went back to fondling Kindaichi’s dick, using his knee to rub against the side as he toyed with the tip.

Kindaichi gulped, hands tingling in excitement. Just how many others had been given the chance to touch Oikawa? As open and friendly as Oikawa was, he was sure the Captain was untouchable. He stroked over Oikawa’s nipples, trying to match the movement of Oikawa’s perfect fingers over his dick. He shivered in pleasure, pinching the left nub gently. “Do you...feel good?”

Oikawa dropped his gaze to Kindaichi’s, nodding his head slowly. He used his free hand to tap the back of Kindaichi’s head, a helpful nudge before it dropped down, joining the other hand on Kindaichi’s cock. He moved his hands in unison, no inch of Kindaichi’s cock left untouched.

Kindaichi accepted the nudge on the back of his head, eyeing up Oikawa. He licked away the drool dripping down the shirt, kissing Oikawa's lips. He rubbed harder at the elder’s nipples, cock straining as he finally heard Oikawa let out a moan. He watched the shirt drop from Oikawa’s mouth, felt the fabric slide over his hands just as he slid his lips back onto Oikawa’s, exploring his mouth to satisfy his curiosity. He felt the familiar buildup deep in his stomach, letting out a soft growl against the elder’s lips. 

“ _ Mmm _ ,” Oikawa replied, working his hands just that bit faster. He kept his knee moving in a circular motion, rubbing up against the other’s cock clumsily, wherever his fingers left a gap.

“Cummi-”

Oikawa suddenly squeezed the base of Kindaichi’s dick tightly, smirking against his lips. “One more question.”

Kindaichi groaned in frustration, aching to cum. “What is it? Captain, please. I’m begging you.”

Oikawa brushed their lips together, biting down on Kindaichi’s bottom lip as he lowered himself. He settled back down on his knees, holding Kindaichi by his thighs. He gave them a squeeze, “Who’s the most important?”

“ _ You _ ,” Kindaichi breathed out. He licked his own lips, eager to have Oikawa’s talented fingers rubbing all the right parts of his cock. 

Oikawa rewarded his correct answer by breathing out over the tip of Kindaichi’s cock, dragging his nail gently over the entire length. He kissed the tip, teasingly swiping his tongue across it before gripping the shaft. He squeezed it, just tighter than needed to keep Kindaichi focused. He opened his mouth wide, swallowing the cock down past the head. “Mmmm~” He began to bob his head, taking the thick length even deeper. He sucked greedily, more than comfortable with two-thirds of the dick stuffed into his mouth. 

Oikawa pulled away for breath, pumping the slick cock with a wide grin. “Yuutarou. You’re leaking, how sweet~” He moved his hand slowly, squeezing extra tight just around the tip, “Look, Yuutarou.” He dragged the flat of his tongue over the bead of precum he squeezed out, showing the white spread over his tongue. He swallowed audibly as he pulled away, lips still connected with a saliva strand to the tip of Kindaichi’s dick. He laughed at the other’s face, “Don’t be embarrassed. Yuutarou, you taste good~” He held his mouth open, dragging Kindaichi’s cock over his tongue before wiggling it, tapping it rapidly against his tongue. At times, he closed his mouth momentarily over the head, others he left his mouth wide open - and occasionally, he let the dick brush against his teeth, loving the way Kindaichi jerked at the sensation.

“Do you still doubt I’m the best? Watch closely.” Oikawa fervently licked the sides and the underside of Kindaichi’s dick, slurping lewdly at the skin. He licked right back to the tip. He laughed softly, “Sorry, I’m just thinking about it. The way your face will look when you’re all down my throat.”

“Wait-”

But who had time to wait? In an instant Oikawa had shoved the cock right down his throat, swallowing around the girth in his mouth. He looked up, locking his gaze with the younger’s in a challenge for the other to look away, to deny the pleasure. He choked slightly when Kindaichi suddenly bucked his hips at the look, unable to stop the smile that stretched out his mouth even further, taking Kinchai’s dick down just that inch or two more. He kept himself there, fingers smoothing up and down Kindachi’s thighs, teasing the inside with his nails. He raked his nails suddenly across the skin, pulling his mouth away and letting the dick drop out with a  _ pop _ . “Don’t look so angry, Kindaichi. What?~” He walked his fingers down the stiff length, batting his lashes, “I thought you were going to cum, all on your own. It won't be the King’s special if you finished so early. Endurance is key.” 

Kindaichi cursed under his breath, eyes blown wide in lust. “That was unfair,” he managed to whisper, holding tightly onto the back of the chair, veins in his hands popping to the surface. He couldn’t hide his emotions, glare and betrayal clear on his face. He wanted to  _ cum _ . 

“Life’s unfair. I just happen to be your whole life, sweetie~” Oikawa winked up at Kindaichi, gaze unwavering as he slowly began to take the length back into his mouth. He drooled as his nose reached Kindaichi’s crotch, struggling to take the full length in from the getgo - but he didn’t stop there, bobbing his head torturously slow. 

“ _ God please _ ,” Kindaichi complained, gripping the seat of the bench so hard the wood was beginning to splinter. 

“God? You think so highly of me. I love it, Yuutarou,” Oikawa let out with a laugh, the action sending delicious vibrations up the younger’s dick. He held the cock by the tip, licking up and down the entire length. He kissed at the sides, lavishing the popping veins with a harsh suck. He then took the dick back into his mouth, head bobbing to take in more, more and more.

Kindaichi sucked in a breath, toes curling. “Can I cum? You’re going to let me this time, aren’t you? Captain, it hurts too much. Don’t make it stop again.” He suddenly gripped Oikawa’s hair, yanking on the strands to keep his head down, cock buried in the tight, wet heat of the convulsing throat. “I’m going to cum, fuck, I’m going to cum-”

Oikawa supposed Kindaichi had learned his lesson. He relaxed his throat, hands moving to gently stroke the back of Kindaichi’s, reassuring him that there was no need for desperation - Oikawa was going to let him cum this time. 

Seeing that Oikawa really wasn’t making any moves like before, Kindaichi was somewhat relieved. He kept his hips pistoning in and out of the elder’s mouth, panting as he tried to reach his release. It was good _ so fucking good _ , but it just didn’t feel like he could get over the edge. Was it because Oikawa had continued to stop him before? He just didn’t know. He then froze, desire starting to bubble up until it was all crystal clear.

Oikawa raised a brow, beginning to bob his head to keep the stimulation to Kindaichi’s dick. He then choked, eyes flying wide open.

Kindaichi had bent over, squeezing handfuls of Oikawa’s ass. He cried out the elder’s name, unabashedly shooting his cum right down the other’s throat. He heaved out a strangled breath, keeping his grip on Oikawa’s ass as his orgasm ripped through him.

Oikawa gulped down every drop of cum, only pulling away once Kindaichi’s dick stopped trembling in his throat. He pulled away, pushing Kindaichi’s hands away. “Just who-”

“Captain!” Kindaichi rested back at the wall, still gasping for breath. “Let me- next time- your ass.  _ Please _ .”

Oikawa tried not to show any emotion on his face, but the way he turned away was more than enough of a clue. “There’s nothing-”

“I love it. I love every part of you! I want to! Captain- Captain please.” Kindaichi fixed him with determined eyes, “I’ll never be off my game if you let me. It’s all I want, Captain.”

Oikawa covered his mouth, not wanting the other to see him smile so genuinely. It was a relief that Kindaichi wasn’t disgusted by his body - one that simply didn’t flatter the view from the back. He turned around, hand on his hip and the other pointing accusingly at Kindaichi. “Earn it, bitch. I don’t want to see any more failures.”

“Yes King!”

“ _ Good boy _ .” Oikawa gave Kindaichi a bright smile, dazzling him all over again. He then stepped out of the changing room, leaving Kindaichi alone to collect himself.

Kindaichi strained his neck to watch the other as he walked away, heart soaring and dick threatening to rise. He gulped, quickly trying to think of anything else - but how could he, when his hands still remember just how supple Oikawa’s ass was?


End file.
